


Bad: The Life and Times Of Uchiha Whores

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto, Vampire Knight, カンタレラ - 氷栗優 | Cantarella - Higuri You
Genre: All Uchihas are strippers, Alpha Hashirama, Alpha Naruto, Alpha Zero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous egg donor, Ashura is the father of Hashirama, Bottom Kaname, Bottom!Kaname, Cantarella - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dom/sub, Elegant diva Kaname, Hashirama is a rich motherfucker, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, More tags later, Omega Kaname, Omega Madara, Omega Sasuke, Omega Soubi, Omega Tobirama, Other, Senju Brothers - Freeform, Size Kink, Strippers, Top Zero, Top!Zero, Uchiha diva bitches, Uchihas are all sluts, Uke Kuran Kaname, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uchiha Madara, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Vampire Knight - Freeform, a lot more - Freeform, alphas have cocks and knots, always expect them to be brothers in my fics, omegas have pussies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: The Uchiha brothers, Madara, triplets Cesare, Sasuke and Izuna, Itachi, Kaname, Lelouch, Obito and Kagami are the hottest strippers in the demon owned and operated nightclub, Tengu Bitch. A club owned by their flamboyant and eccentric showman of a mother, Otsutsuki Indra. Their mother has a million problems and his sons are not far behind in the fucked up life scale.The Senju brothers, Hashirama, Zero, twins Chiaro and Naruto, Ban, Suzaku, Tobirama and Soubi are frequent clients at the club. These men along with Hashirama's best friend Kisame, bring their own baggage to the table. They will learn to leave their troubles at the door and follow the beat of the music as the Uchiha clan seduces them into a rollercoaster of emotion, for good, and bad.





	1. All Eyes On This First Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen to Dj Bob & Fabobeatz Feat Jermanee- She Bad while reading this. Theme for this whole fic rn.

The strip club Tengu Bitch, was known around Japan for being host to the sexiest Omegas and Alphas of the Tengu breed. Demons from all over the world came to get a taste of the exotic sensual beauty of the Omegas, and the demanding, overbearing sexuality of the Alphas of the clan. Indra Otsutsuki marketed his children and his nephews expertly. He had billboards all over the city of Tokyo, ads in newspapers, magazines and more. There was no demon in Japan that didn't know about Tengu Bitch. That was why a group of brothers decided to pay a visit tonight. The brothers poked at one another about who would enter first. The eldest of the brothers, Hashirama, dressed in a white shirt with a tree limb design across it that read God Of Alphas, barked sharply at his elemental fox brothers. Most of them were Alphas like himself so they would be the ones to get the most. "Tonight is an event called Alpha's Bitch. They are showcasing their best son ranked Omega as the main event. I would like if we got into the club with no disturbances from any of you." He eyed his younger brother, Naruto, who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck at the other Alpha.

"I'm not going in tonight Anija, I gotta take Tobirama to the sex shop for some stuff he said he needed but is too embarassed to get his Omega ass to buy alone." Naruto frowned as Hashirama merely stared at him.

 

"Fine Otoutou, Kisame, drive them? Here are my keys." Hashirama tossed his keys to his best friend, a shark demon named Kisame who had tagged along to see what the fuss was about. Once the fish had nodded and the three left, Hashirama turned to see his remaining brothers run off. "Well fuck it." The long brown haired man tied his hair back as he entered alone. "More fun for me." he walked past the bouncer with a nod after flashing his id. He took a seat and watched as the current dancers on stage began to exit. He smiled, right on time.

 

The sight he was about to see, and scent, would send all rational thought racing away from his mind. His jaw dropping a second later and desire thrumming all the way down to his slowly hardening cock.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Presenting one of our top Tengu bitches, for your viewing pleasure, after my other lovely boys have seen to your pleasure all throughout this night, I proudly ask the lights be turned up!" The voice that ran into the club came from the unseen form of Indra, mother or aunt of every stripper in the club, Tengu Bitch. He smiled from where he was hidden. He called out as the lights began to flash. "Get out here my sweet whore! Pale Moon's Caress!"

 

Whip in hand the club lights came down as the music began to pump through the atmosphere, glowing alcoholic drinks were passed around as long india ink black strands of seduction reached out to place them on the triangular tables of the club goers near the stage. heels clicking against the stage Pale Moon's Caress, or Madara, walked out. Hips swinging he blew kisses to the crowd. Madara stood, hands gripping his pink boa as his hair passed out drinks like the elegant fingers of a beautiful woman. He ground back against the pole he stood in front of, licking his full lips as his thin eyebrows arched in a suggestive manner at the men watching in the crowd. He wrapped a leg around the pole, climbing up only to descend with his head to the ground, hair retracting back to brush against the pulsing neon pink stage floor below.

He smirked, twirling around the pole as the song played around the heated rooms. He unwound his leg from the pole and turned around. His rounded ass bouncing he dropped down, legs spread. He stuck his rear out at the cheering crowd. His hand raised behind himself to smack the mini whip across his ass cheeks. Pink lip gloss coated lips pursed. His pink accented eyes fluttered. The cheering grew even louder, he began to grind on the air, shaking his ass at the men salivating over it. Hands on his knees he twerked to the sound of the music blasting from the speakers. His smirk never failing he reached back out for the pole as he felt a few dozen bills slipped into his thong. He stared at the crowd through his long bangs, hands sliding up and down the pole he lifted himself up. Thighs grinding into the surface he blew the crowd a kiss and they went even wilder than before. His eyes glanced over as he spun around the metal surface, that his younger brother, Sasuke, was settled on the lap of a client, his own thong a deep blue to accompany the garter belts, stockings and the blue ball shaped nipple pasties over the younger omega' budding chest that all omega possessed. Madara's smirk turned into a smile as he observed Sasuke grinding his pussy against the old man's steadily rising erection. Madara himself was dressed in a black and pink corset that hugged his muscled curves, his legs were covered in fish nets that vanished inside six inch pink and black heels. His pink boa went along with the pink shoulder length gloves he wore. He made kissy lips at the various Alphas whistling and catcalling at him. Madara crawled across the stage, hands down, ass up.

 

Slowly he crawled, like a lean bodied big cat, he inched his way to the edge of the stage. He began to gyrate his hips, grinding his pussy down on the stage as he popped and twerked his ass. He lifted himself up just to drop himself back down, grinding on the stage in a circular motion in a very suggestive manner. His eyes scanned the crowd, he spotted nothing but one of his other brothers, Itachi, ass pressed  back against a patron stuffing cash into his dark red panties. The brothers were dressed in a uniform fashion, Sasuke's blue boa was wrapped around the neck of the patron he was servicing Madara further observed. The eldest of the brothers chuckled as he was pulled into a nearby lap. A loud smack to his mostly uncovered ass sent it rippling, cash shoved up against it, near inside it, a moment later. He stared at the patron with a seductive smile, eyes half lidded. The man had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a white t-shirt with the words God Of Alphas like tree limbs reaching out across it. Black pants that hugged his frame and outlined what Madara could feel was a more than impressive cock hidden away. The raven straddled the man's lap eagerly. He froze when the male leaned up and whispered into his ear like sex in human form.

"Baby so fine, lookin bootylicious, push that pussy up on this dick some more...naughty little bitch..."

He felt thick, huge warm hands squeeze his plump ass roughly after the male had made this declaration. Shivers shot down the strippers spine. Madara let out a low moan, the dick currently rubbing up against his barely clothed pussy was driving him insane. Shit...he had no way of smelling it himself, but he knew by the look in this tanned skinned man's eyes, clouded over by lust. His heat had hit and it had hit the flaring nostrils of every other Alpha in the club that didn't have hands filled with one of his brother's or cousin's asses. His set had thrown his pheromones all over the club! He knew his Alpha brothers in the back were going to go crazy the moment they stepped foot out here. Why why did he only take half his supressent before his show?! Fuck! He should have listened when mother warned him!

Shit, mother was going to kill him!

 


	2. Mistakes and Aversions

The club was still pulsating hotter than the inside of an omega's tightened pussy. This and more jolted Hashirama into the realization that his hand was inside the thong of the stripper currently grinding into his lap. "Fuck, you smell amazing..." he pressed his nose into the omega's scent glands along his neck. Inhaling deeply, he smelled like unfiltered seduction and power. That and cinnamon and a strange flowery scent. It shot straight to the brown haired man's dick. "Ssssshiiit..." he hissed when the fingers he'd unceremoniously shoved into the raven's pussy were squeezed tighter than the rooms atmosphere. Other alphas could be heard and seen watching this exchange. Hashirama shot them all a deadly glare, releasing his true alpha pheromones into the air. The true alpha was an alpha that could easily overpower every other alpha around him. A true alpha could make other alphas bend over in utter submission. Hashirama's cock grew ever harder listening to the stripper whine at him wantonly. His dick jumped in his pants as the pussy suckled at his fingers. The nature elemental tree fox bit his bottom lip at that. He slowly pulled his fingers, reluctantly, from the molten heat of Madara's beautiful and literal man pussy. Hashirama slipped another million yen bill into Madara's panties. He heard the raven gasp, and when the muscular stripper's eyes met his, he growled a pleased sound. Those long lashes and half lidded eyes. Those thick thighs gripping around his own. That big ass pressed against his legs. That overheated cunt that screamed for attention. Those slightly pouting lip gloss glistening lips. Hashirama leaned to kiss him brutally. "As much..." he heaved for breath as they finally pulled apart. "As much as I would like to utterly, catastrophically destroy your pussy right now, you beautiful sexy fucking man, I have to get going. Thanks for the lap dance." He smacked Pale Moon's Caress' ass with a heavy handed thwap. To emphasize his point he ground his hips up into the now surprised stripper's soaking wet, scantly clad pussy. Hashirama shuddered in pleasure as the intoxicating scent of the gorgeous omega's pussy juices slid down his heavy, hot, hard clothed and straining shaft.

 

Lifting the now quivering thighs into his arms he squeezed that deliciously fat ass one more time, eyes still locked. "I'll be back another day, sexy as fuck..." He quickly set the stripper down, slipping several hundred more million yen bills into his panties. He then just as quickly ducked his head down to lick the drenched panties, tongue digging up into the weeping pussy hidden beneath. A loud shivering moan met his ears as the long black haired omega's legs buckled around his head. He moved away, helping the stricken one over to a few bouncers who'd come over. His inner nature was rising fiercely, but he wasn't the type of man to just fuck an omega in heat right away, as beautiful as this one was. No way, he was going to take his time with this, he reminded himself. He was an absolute beast in the sheets, but a gentlemen in the streets and he intended to keep it that way. But his intent was clear, every other Alpha in the club had been well aware of the threat in his eyes. That omega would be his, and if any of them even dared touch below his waist, the brown haired True Alpha would rip them apart. His cock was still rock solid as he walked out of the club, leaving a very shaky and wet heat rattled Madara in his wake.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Indra's purple eyeshadow covered eyes squinted as they stared at his eldest son. Dressed in a purple corset with black fishnets and purple heels, Indra stood in the top of the club. Hair pulled up in a bun that flowed down like a waterfall. His purple painted lips pouted as he stood hidden behind a one way mirror. He frowned a bit. The man that had just left, was a True Alpha, he only knew of one other True Alpha and his looks were strikingly similar. Indra snorted in contempt, he knew who the mystery man was, son of his younger brother by a random bitch he'd gotten knocked up with quintuplets. Meanwhile Indra was trapped in a loveless relationship, evident as he felt the arms of his husband come up behind him. Wrapping around his waist in a way that made the Otsutsuki's skin crawl. "Zetsu, what do you want?" he hissed as the Alpha pressed up against him from behind. Zetsu turned him around and he didn't even bother to smile. Zetsu had some weird thing about dying half his hair white and the other half black. He was a dark skinned man with rounded pupils that always made him look like a gaping fish. Indra scoffed and reached up to poke Zetsu in the cheek. "What is it? I have a club to run."

Zetsu didn't reply right away and that disturbed Indra, he really wanted to go down on the main show floor and check on Madara. His eldest son was looking as if his heat was overtaking him. That wasn't good, Indra needed to get his son the suppressants he needed. He certainly didn't have time for fucking Zetsu's freaking silent staring contests right now. "Indra-chan, we need to discuss the construction on the Devil's Game floor of the club." Indra was pulled out of his thoughts as Zetsu brought up a project Indra had been working on for four years now. The bottom of the club was being renovated into an even bigger more extravagant show case and it was his dream to see it finished. He tried to ignore the hands that crawled down his front. "You better hurry to the meeting I set up about installing that new set piece." Zetsu's lips on his neck were a tiny fraction tolerable at that. When the other man pulled away Indra nodded and looked back out to the main floor. Madara was being tended to by Itachi, sighing in relief Indra headed down the stairs and walked over to his boys. He would set up that set piece meeting later, he didn't want to be bothered with Zetsu even if he was helping out. He frowned as he walked up to his sons, that True Alpha had to be Ashura's son, if the Otsutsuki clan symbol fused with some other symbol on the back of his shirt was anything to go by. He missed his brother horribly, they'd been in an incestuously loving relationship. Two children between them...those two children were...he shook it from his head mentally and looked over his sons. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact that seeing his brother's son made him pine for his lost love. He sighed and turned to professional mode while smiling faintly at his sons.

 

"Itachi, call your brothers, we are having a meeting." He chuckled as he watched his second eldest son walk off quickly. Indra then walked into the back of the club, past a red door. Walking down the red light filled hallway, he opened a black door and vanished inside it. Several minutes later his sons filed inside from oldest to youngest. Luckily Madara had taken his suppressants this time. First came his omega sons, Madara, then Lelouch, then Cesare, then Itachi, finally Izuna and Sasuke. Then his only two Alpha boys, Obito and Kagami. They sat down around him with expectant looks on their faces and he sat in the giant white fluffy arm chair with a smile. "My children, it has come to my attention that some of you..." He trailed off and gave Madara a hard stare. "That some of you are not taking care of your bodies properly. I want to make sure you all know how important keeping your health up is, if you don't you may find yourself in Madara's situation tonight, but lucky for him that True Alpha was a true gentleman, seeking not to have my son spread eagle across the stage then and there." He cast a cold glare over each of his omega children. He then turned to look at his Alpha sons. "Kagami, Obito, I want you both on your best behavior every Omega's Lover night when one of the two of you is heavily showcased. Am I understood? The last thing I need is one of you going into rut on stage and jumping on the first omega with the sweetest smell and tightest pussy." He heard his sons snickering at that. He glowered at them with a deadly glint in his eyes so evil they quickly quieted down.

Indra lectured them on more subjects before letting them go, he had a set piece meeting to set up and attend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madara frowned, the disappointed look in his mother's eyes was his fault, he should have remembered to take his full dose of suppressants. He was a True Omega, an Omega with such a presence even other omegas were effected by his pheromones. He was the highest fertility of his brothers and his features were larger than theirs in every department. He was thicker, more muscular, to accommodate the fact that his strength lay in his thighs and pussy. He had also forgotten to put on his choker, it kept an alpha from getting to close to his scent glands. But that man with the god of alphas shirt...he'd stuck his nose right in Madara's neck! He flushed with embarrassment as he exited the room. His other brothers were chatting amongst themselves. He sent Lelouch a dirty look when the younger cackled at him. "You really need to keep a better hold on things, and not just that guy's head between your meaty ass thighs" Madara rolled his eyes at his younger brother before he walked out onto the main floor. The club was closed down when they all went to the meeting. It had been two hours of mother quietly seething his rage mainly at Madara. He frowned deeply, he should have taken his full suppressants.

_The club was vibrating with energy, Madara had just pulled his fishnets up. He was working on his heels when Itachi walked over. "It's you me and Sasuke tonight, you're on for Alpha's Bitch Showcase so hurry up we need to be ready in twenty minutes."  Madara silently thanked his younger brother before he quickly tugged his heels on and grabbed only half of his suppressant. Downing only three of the six blue pills he had to take. His heat was approaching soon and as a True Omega he required twice the amount of suppressants a normal Omega did. He cursed under his breath as his name was called by an irritated Sasuke from a backroom. He had to practice his routine before the show. Hurriedly he exited the dressing room after checking his make up in the mirror one more time._

Shit, and now that that alpha had, wait. He paused as he remembered what happened. A dark blush colored his alabaster skin when he recalled the alpha had licked him before leaving. He ran both hands over his face and quickly shrugged his jacket on. He would change on the way home. He needed to take care of how horribly wet he was in the back of the limo.  Calling to his brothers they exited the building. He knew mother was busy with their step father. The siblings piled into the limo in different areas. Sasuke had chosen a set of seats in front of a television, Izuna beside him. Kagami was playing poker with the servant they kept inside the limo when they went out. Itachi had gotten into the mini bar and kitchen to make himself something to eat. Obito was asleep near the driver window and Lelouch on his other side. Cesare had joined Itachi in the mini bar. Madara went all the way to the back of the limo, slipping into the hot tub to clean himself up. It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Hashirama was calling Kisame as he stood outside the club. He'd watched Madara leave, staring at his ass the whole way. He'd made sure to keep hidden lest the object of his new found desire become overwhelmed by heat yet again. He wouldn't be able to hold back anymore if that had happened. When Kisame didn't pick up Hashirama shrugged and decided to walk home. It would take him at least two hours to get there, but he didn't mind, exercise would be good for his iron clad dick. He was so hard it hurt, he'd have to find a quiet place in the woods to jerk off before entering his home. Balls heavy and clothed cock bobbing in the night air he didn't even try to hide it. As he walked down the sidewalk, the people walking past stared with wide eyes. There were a few alphas and betas on the street tonight he thought as he looked at the people gaping at him like fish trapped on a lure. He smiled politely and waved at them all while strolling contently down the side walk.

Meanwhile, Tobirama was dragging his younger brother and Kisame through the sex shop Snake Bites. Various sized dildos, butt plugs, chains, whips, handcuffs, blind folds and more lined the walls. Strange looking sex toys in neon colors filled the shelves. He was here to find something to assist in his heat. He wasn't able to take the suppressants, unlike most omegas and even the rare true omega. So he had to ride it out, literally. Spend days locked in his room with a variety of sexual objects. As they walked around Naruto pointed out a few things. "You seem like a size queen aniki, try the black one over there" he pointed at a massive black dildo that jutted proudly on a shelf. Tobirama ignored Naruto and snatched a few others off the shelf that were much smaller. He went to pay for them without speaking. Naruto rolled his eyes as Tobirama disappeared inside a dressing room with his purchases. The whisker marked Alpha turned to the other man and grunted, "Why the fuck did he drag us along if he was just going to ignore all my suggestions and do shit on his own?"

 Kisame shook his head and watched the scene unfold. He was bored and he really wanted to go to Tengu Bitch tomorrow night. Naruto could sense his boredom and he yawned in response. He wanted to get his hands on one of those strippers himself, he hated being here when Tobirama asked for his assistance and never took any of his advice. It annoyed the fuck out of him, all he wanted to do was get a fucking lap dance, maybe get his dick wet. Not stand as a bag holder for his overly horny older brother. "Shit this is fucking draining." He commented when Tobirama threw another bag at him. Naruto watched him snatch a few other things from shelves. "You should get a fucking butt plug if the two dildo combo isn't working, ever heard of clit clamps? Try those..-" he was cut off as his albino brother snorted at him in irritation and ignored him once more. When the dressing room door closed again, Naruto wanted to scream in frustration. "I just wanted some pussy tonight!" He wailed in agitation. He was so going to call Zero when they left this place, then he and his older alpha brother were going to get smashed and pick up some omega sluts at a bar and that would be the end of that! Fuuuuck! Naruto was internally freaking out at how stupid this was. Kisame gave him a sympathetic look, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Toll House Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Zero get ready to hit the bar. Chiaro sits complaining to himself about Hashirama's luck at the club.

Tobirama had finally decided on a few things, thank god. Naruto mused as he and Kisame walked out of the shop ahead of him. Dumping his bags in the backseat Naruto grunted. He dropped Kisame off at his house before he went home with Tobirama. On the way there they spotted someone very familiar.

 "Hashirama-Anija!" Naruto called out the window as he rolled it down. Hashirama was jogged along the side walk as Naruto drove up. "Why are you walking home? Get in, I can drop you and Tobirama off at home." He jerked his head to the passanger seat and Hashirama hopped inside. The blonde noticed the very obvious erection still plaguing his eldest brother. He snickered, "Looks like one of those strippers really got to you huh?" he said this as he pulled away from the sidewalk and drove down the street. He watched his brother's face change color at that.

Hashirama grinned brightly, unashamed to reach down and give himself a thick stroke as he sat in the car with his brothers. "I'm more than gotten to otoutou, I want to bend that Uchiha over his own pretty knees and fuck him until I'm the only air he can draw into his lungs." Hashirama's eyes grew dark with lust as he recalled the way the long haired stripper had writhed on his fingers alone. Imagine if it had been his cock instead? Gods above he was even harder now if that was a possibility. He groaned and started jerking off in the car through his clothes.

He faintly heard Naruto laugh and returned his gaze to his own throbbing member. "Naruto-otoutou, I would be remiss not to inform you and Tobirama-otoutou, that I fully intend to finish before we get home." He couldn't take it anymore. The memory of that pale beauty sent electricity spiraling through his dick. He groaned while his hand never ceased to grip at his clothed cock.

He closed his eyes, not listening to the protests from his brothers as thoughts of the omega filled his mind. He grunted, popping a knot after a few hours of stroking his encased prick as they drove home. 

Once the car pulled up to the Senju mansion, Hashirama got up and walked inside without paying his complaining siblings any mind. Two of his other younger brothers, Chiaro and Zero, were sitting on the long couch in the living room. He walked over to them and chuckled. "Too bad you guys didn't go inside, I had all the fun." He was hit in the face with a pillow. Smirking he walked to the spiral staircase. "Gunna take a shower, help Tobirama n Naruto with Tobirama's bags." He walked up the stairs with a yawn.

 

* * *

 

Chiaro laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Chiaro, I'm headed out with Naruto-otoutou, wanna come?" The platinum blond heard his brothers voice but didn't move from his spot on the couch. He turned away from Zero's questioning gaze.

"Which one?" he mumbled as he looked over his shoulder at his older brother. Zero was wearing a skin tight black long sleeved shirt, the edges of it tied off to one side. His pants were equally tight black pants that hugged his clothed member. Chiaro rolled his eyes at his brother's combat boots. He turned back around, waiting on an answer. He watched as Zero fumbled with the ties to his boots. 

Purple eyes glared at Golden orbs. "That new place, The French Quarter. It's a gay bar so no female omegas around." Chiaro rolled his eyes, he knew his brother was excited. Excited because he wouldn't run into his stalker fangirl, Yuuki Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan was filled with crazed females whose omegas have historically stalked the Senju for years. Their father had to deal with the Hyuuga clan lead, Kanna constantly asking him out in not so many words. The Hyuuga Alphas were just as bad, several were stalking his omega brother Soubi. Chiaro sighed and sat up on the couch. He waved as he watched Zero bring Tobirama and his bags inside. Chiaro frowned when the albino didn't even so much as look at him before vanishing upstairs; his bags firmly gripped in hand. Zero tapped his younger brother on the head and the younger knew he was headed out the door.

 

"Look at you, all dressed up. You realize we all thought you were going to present as an Omega right?" Chiaro chuckled as he teased his older brother. Zero had presented pretty late, long after Chiaro and Naruto had been declared Alphas. There had been major bets going around that his brother would break the trend so far that only Soubi after Ban and Tobirama before Soubi had. Father had been so sure his next son was going to be Omega. On the day Zero's scent changed though, everyone knew that was not the case. Zero had ripped into their senses with his raw Alpha pheromones. Chiaro never stopped teasing him about before it happened though.

 

"Would you shut up Chi? I'm going out to get wasted tonight, don't ruin my flow before I can get it started. But you n me Tengu Bitch tomorrow night, They showcasing that fine ass Kaname at last, rumor had it that pretty mouthed whore was staying home to give rich dirty old Alphas private shows. Fuck. What I wouldn't give to get that slut's mouth around my knot." Chiaro cringed as he watched his older brother reach down to adjust the growing buldge in his jeans.

 

"Gross you sound like Hashirama-anjia, cut it out Zero, damn." He grunted as he crossed his legs on the couch.

 

Zero tossed a feral look at him before he walked out the door. 

 

Chiaro watched his tattooed silver haired brother get into the car with Naruto. Of the brothers Soubi, Naruto and Zero were the most heavily tattooed. Speaking of Soubi, Chiaro shot him a quick text message. Asking if America was agreeing with him and their Alpha brother Ban. The two were the drug mules for this month. The platinum blonde scoffed as he set his phone down. The Senju were a Yakuza group, their rivals, the Uchiha had long ago reached a treaty deal between them. Tengu Bitch was the Uchiha's leader's dream, and when his father had helped the other in his goals, they were brothers after all, the deal was struck. The club was a safe place, and it angered Chiaro that his eldest brother had gotten inside before he could even sniff the entrance! 

Needless to say his own Hyuuga leech, Lucrezia, was constantly hounding him if she saw him in public. It was why he left when Naruto did. Tengu Bitch was for male Alphas and Omegas only but it was not unlike her to hang out just to see him. He hated her with a dark passion but the omega was persistent. Chiaro frowned when his thoughts eventually sailed back to Hashirama. His eldest brother smelled like arousal, rut and pussy juice. It wasn't fucking fair... He doubted his brother had fucked whatever stripper was showcased that night. It was their first time going to the club even if it had been declared clan neutral grounds.

 

The brothers were all busy running their father's empire in his absence. Ashura had left for a business trip a month ago and had not been back. Chiaro was pretty sure none of his brothers had heard from him either. He knows he himself hasn't. He let out a loud sigh and got up. The scent of Hashirama's latest self help orgasm hitting his unwilling nostrils. He rolled his shoulders, anger vivid in his eyes. He would go to Tengu Bitch tomorrow night, he wasn't about to let Hashirama have all the fun. Grunting the lighting elemental fox walked into the kitchen with a scowl etched onto his face. He decided to take the edge off with some cookies. Normally his family only indulged in Japanese sweets but he'd ordered some toll house cookies off the internet a few days ago. It was a guilty pleasure of every elemental fox in the family. Chiaro frowned as he sat down after putting the cookies, chocolate chip, into the oven. He placed his head on his hand and tried not to focus on the anger. Yes he was extremely angry Hashirama got to have all the fun, why he should be out right now too! Not sitting here about to eat cookies by himself...

 

He should have gone with Zero and Naruto to The French Quarter, it might have helped cheer him up. A while later the oven dinged and Chiaro walked over to pull out the cookies. That's when Hashirama decided now would be perfect to come downstairs, in nothing but a towel and a presistant hard on. The younger alpha rolled his eyes. "Anija you really should use that fleshlight Ban got you." He commented offhandedly when Hashirama reached down over his shoulder. Chiaro pouted when his brother snatched up a freshly baked cookie. He turned to face him, noticing the embarassed blush on Hashirama's tanned features.

"I kinda.. broke it." Chiaro could swear he felt Hashirama laugh before he heard it. A fake laugh that didn't do a good job of covering up his brother's embarrassment. His eldest brother had a very, very big dick. He and the other Alphas were down right jeaous of how big Hashirama's penis was. Naruto, Chiaro' s twin, came a close second. His dick was massive. Suzaku, the youngest of the brothers who was currently in Italy smoothing a deal over for their family, had the third biggest dick next to the gargantuan monstrosity that was Hashirama's monster cock and Naruto's fucking karken sized length. It irked the younger Alphas nerves, that his eldest brother and his youngest brother were more well hung than he was. He was around 20, Suzaku was fucking younger than him for fucks sake! And Naruto was his twin! He shook his head free of his jealousy and sat down at the table with a happy Hashirama in tow.

"You...broke it?" Chiaro knew he was going to regret asking. Of course his brother would end up destroying a pocket pussy..

 

"Y-yea... I kept thinking about that stripper, Pale Moon's Caress... and how much I want my not so pale, elongated 'moon' caressed by his insides..." Chiaro noticed the far away look in Hashirama's eyes. He sighed, he really hoped he would find someone that made him feel that way. Even as he tried to block out the fact his brother had just said what he thought he did.

 


	4. The Ballad Of Lestat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Kaname meet in a car crash pile up of an explosion that propels them both into bliss in the French Quarter backroom. Zero's pants down, Kaname's ass up.

The road was quiet tonight, Zero contemplated this as he stared out the window of the Benz. Naruto humming along to Kamijo's Louis playing on the radio caught his attention. "You like Versailles?" He asked this as he looked his brother over, a hide with spread beaver band t-shirt he got when they were kids, black sneakers and some leather pants from H.Naoto. Zero chuckled, but then again everything he wore was from H.Naoto as well. 

"Used to, before Jasmine You died. But then  started following his solo career once Jupiter formed. I don't really care for the new stuff. I just thought, hey, we are going to a fancy bar why not listen to some fancy music by my favorite solo artist, that's still kicking anyway." Naruto said this with a grin as he stared at the road. "It's a Japanese owned bar called The French Quarter , can't get more homage worthy than Kamijo that's for sure."

Zero laughed and looked back out the window, "You are definitely right Otoutou, let's have some fun to tonight alright?" Zero smirked when he heard Naruto laugh in confirmation.

 

They pulled up into the club parking lot and Naruto hopped out. "Come on bro." Zero shook his head and got out as well.

"Let's see what happens tonight, I'm prepping for Tengu Bitch, need to loosen up my nerves n shit feel me?" He looked at his brother as the younger Senju offered a grin of approval at that. When Zero was grabbed by his arm his little brother yanked him into the bar.

 

That was when the world stopped for Zero.

 

* * *

 

 

Uchiha Kaname had been staying at home because he wasn't one to reveal himself to a crowd a week before he was to be showcased. He flicked the excess red paint from his claws and listened to Sasuke as his younger brother hn'd about something. He hn'd in reply and after their extensive conversation was done they got into Sasuke's private car and drove to the new bar in town. The French Quarter was the newest bar to hit the streets of Tokyo. It was an elegantly crafted building with rose vines creeping up both sides. Kaname sighed as he sat in the car. He was wearing a dark red low cut sleeveless top, a black mini skirt with see through stockings that were accompanied by six inch heeled stiletto pumps in a wine red. Gloves that ran all the way up his elbow, an Uchiha specialty, were the same red color. His lips were painted in a delicate Merlot.

A color that shimmered in the light of the bar as they approached. His eyes were accented by red at the top and bottom, black wing tip flares on either side. The Uchiha clan symbol dangled from his ears in chandelier style earrings along with the diamond necklace that graced his slender, pale throat. His chocolate brown hair was left loose to frame his face. He got out of the car and looked Sasuke over. A dark blue crop top with a pair of matching jeans, and not much else. "Come now Sasuke-chan, what has mother told you about going outside not looking your best?" he reprimanded with a tut in his voice.

He smiled at his glaring little brother. "I'm tired from last night's performance and you forget, I'm showcasing in two weeks. I can afford some downtime. But yes, I know what mother always always says." He was growing annoyed, between the omegas in his family it was always a competition. A competition to see who was the more beautiful any given day. Who could attract the most Alphas, who could break the most hearts. Who was the biggest diva, who was the baddest and sexiest of mother's little bitches. He snorted, Madara normally won every fucking category being the ultimate uke, the true omega that he was. But Kaname knew that Sasuke knew that he was trying to beat their eldest brother's record. As well that Kaname did not like to be seen out in public with 'half motivated' people. In this case it was Sasuke's choice to forgo makeup or other finery that Kaname prided himself in always keeping on point. He had to remain classy at all times, he was disappointed in his younger brother, but he knew that with time Sasuke would understand the value of good foundation and a little lipstick.

"Let's say it together shall we?" he chided nonetheless.

 

Together the brothers spoke, "Dress to impress, always look your best, no Alpha wants to mate a bitch with which he cannot build a nest."

 

Sasuke groaned in irritation. "Yea I know, now can we go inside before you make me sober before I even get a chance to get drunk?"

 

Kaname snickered. "As long as you remember the motto, my foolish little brother."

 

Once inside Sasuke made a beeline for the bar and Kaname grabbed a drink and stood outside the dance floor. Neither of them noticed the Senju siblings arrival. Kaname eventually sat down in a booth. He watched the dancers with a keen interest but didn't find any that really stuck out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Zero's eyes were glued on the brown haired hottie in the black mini skirt. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder as they made their way deeper into the bar. "Yo, you see that one over there, the one in the red top and black skirt?" he whispered to his brother when they sat in a booth.

 

"Oh? Yea, yea man that's Kaname, can't you tell? Uchiha symbols allover a sweet piece a pussy like that?" Zero death glared at his brother and Naruto held up his hands in defense grinning innocently. "Hey, hey chill bro. I'm just stating a fact." He looked around the club, spying a few other people until his gaze rested on Sasuke, but was quickly averted when a long brown haired male walked in. He was dressed like a modern day geisha straight out of a whore house. "Mmmm shit... that's an Uchiha alright."

Zero turned to see who Naruto was referring to.

 

"Dude that's Uchiha fucking Haku, son of a branch family line but I hear he still works at Tengu. Why? You interested? I hear he can be super sweet but also a down right bitch and not in the good way." Zero's eyes were still stuck to Kaname but he pointed these things out to Naruto. He caught where his brother's attention was from the corner of his eye.

 

Naruto licked his lips and stood up, "I'm gunna go get some drinks chat Haku up a little. See you later bro, g'luck with Kana-chan" he pat Zero on the shoulder and the silver haired Senju snapped at his hand.

 

Zero paid Naruto no mind while he worked up the courage to talk to Kaname. The brown haired beauty's mere presence screamed Queen up in this bitch. As if everyone else around him were somehow insignificant. The way he sat, back straight and head held high. The way his legs crossed in that feminine manner that brought out how long and beautiful they were. His snowy white neck extended as he watched the dancers. Zero shook his head again, getting up. He walked over after getting another drink. His hand moved to offer it to the other with a small smile. "Hey there, I saw you watching the dancers, care for a drink gorgeous?" he mentally kicked himself, what a cheese filled pick up line. But the look in Kaname's eyes told him otherwise.

 

"Certainly handsome." The drink was taken from Zero's grip and he watched the chocolate haired Eros motion with his head to the place beside him in the booth he sat in. Zero sat down happily. "I'm Kaname, Uchiha Kaname. you?"

 

The half lidded look in the other's eyes was making Zero's cock understand certain things. He didn't miss the way Kaname's hand, with just his fingers, crawled up Zero's arm. The flirtation was apparent and Zero dove in head first. He took Kaname's hand and kissed the back of it. "Senju Zero at your service beautiful. You here by yourself?" he moved a bit closer to those fluttering eyelashes.

"Here with my little brother but he's off on his own somewhere. Aside from all that, why don't you tell me if you're up to getting me a few more drinks? bourbon, on the rocks" He nearly tripped over his feet to get up and order the slender male his requested beverage. He could hear the gentle bells that tinkled in Kaname's light giggling behind him. He smiled and walked over to get the bartender's attention. He came back over with another round of drinks. He set his own drink down and slid back in beside Kaname. "Thank you" their hands brushed as Zero gave him his drink and the blush that lightly dusted the Uchiha's face made Zero's eyes heavy with need. He mentally reprimanded himself while he leaned into Kaname's ear, voice low.

"You are more than welcome Kana-chan." His hand lingered for a moment, leg rubbing against Kaname's under the table.

 

He drank his drink down and watched as Kaname took a few sips before he ended his own drink. Drink after drink the two spoke in hushed whispers. Zero emboldened by the alcohol placed a hand on the other's thigh. Kaname nearly purring as he moved closer in return, rubbing against Zero like a pleased feline.

"Wanna dance?" Zero asked hestitantly, he grinned when Kaname nodded. Standing up Zero offered his hand and watched Kaname take it. They headed out to the dance floor. The bodies gyrating to the beat was intoxicating. Even more so than the booze. Kaname pressed back up against Zero, grinding against him. Zero's hands found purchase on Kaname's thick hips, one even slipping over to squeeze his plump ass. They danced for a long time, bodies hot and starting to sweat, Kaname turned around and wrapped a leg  around Zero's hip. The silver haired fox smirked and cupped both his asscheeks in both hands as they moved against one another.

 

"So, would you like to get out of here? Perhaps, to a back room somewhere?" The suggestion flooded Zero's mind and he stared at Kaname as if undressing him with his eyes. He reached up to cup the brown haired tengu's cheek with his hand, pressing forward to kiss him harshly. He heard the gasp "I'll take that as a yes"

Heat seemed to surround they two as Zero wasted no time. He picked the Omega up, mouths fused together. Carrying him bridal style up the stairs of the bar. The backrooms were crowded, the sounds of moaning wafted into the air. The two kissed with brutality infused passion. Zero kicked open the door to one the endlessly moaning rooms. The couple on the bed freaked out at the sight of them. This gave the silver haired fox a start as he pulled away from those sweet lips to glare death at the other room's inhabitants. He let his Alpha aura lash out at them as he pulled Kaname against his chest. The tengu moaned, landing bruising kisses to the other male's throat while removing his gloves. The couple in the room ran out with fear in their eyes. Zero kicked the door closed behind them and slammed Kaname down on the bed. He left molten lava streaked kisses down the pale one's exposed neck and collar bone. Looming over him in the bed the silver haired fox grabbed Kaname's legs and roughly spread them apart. He pushed his now rock solid cock against what he could feel was soaking wet state of the other's panty covered pussy.

"...." He said nothing, the two stared at each other and Zero knew, as he looked down at those hazy chocolate eyes that slowly turned into the swirling black and red of the sharingan. He let out a moaning groan as he claimed those parted, panting lips once again. When Kaname moved to take his heels off Zero stopped him. "No. Leave them on."  when the other did as he asked he smiled and kissed him again. He could feel Kaname wrap himself around him. Arms locked around his neck, the tattooed male made quick work ripping off his own shirt. The tattoo on the side of his neck criss crossed down both his arms and joined together on his chest. He smirked as he saw Kaname look at his body with admiration. The Senju smirked again and reached down to pull Kaname's top off. He planted hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along the shivering flesh. Tongue flicking over a nipple, he internally chuckled when another gasp reached his ears. He felt the brunette's hands in his hair as he paid extra close attention to each nipple. His mouth encircled the left, he placed his right hand's fingers to Kaname's lips. An impatient tap was all it took to get one digit sucked into the eager mouth.

 

He then let his thumb join in the cavern of Kaname's mouth. After a moment he pulled his hand away. Still suckling at the Uchiha's tit like it was a life line, his right hand crawled down, no doubt leaving the sharingan user's skin prickling with pleasure. He began to wetly knead the right nipple in his other hand. He removed his mouth from the left one, hand coming up to replicate what his right hand was doing. He gained a sharp moan from Kaname. Cock growing heavy in his pants, he quickly kicked them off. He watched the other just as hastely remove his skirt and panties. Their clothes piled onto the floor as Zero ground his now freed and leaking length against Kaname's swollen lower lips. He nearly came when the chocolate eyes returned for a second before melting back into sharingan and a loud moan tore from kiss bruised lips. He molded their mouths together yet again before he pushed into Kaname with the force of a landslide. A squeaking scream echoed inside his mouth as he opened his eyes to watch Kaname. Brown hair tossled against the pillow, mouth agape and gasping for breath, a light blush scattered across his ghostly white skin, milky pale thighs wrapped around Zero's hips. He saw the fangs in the tengu's mouth elongate slightly. "You look like a freshly fed vampire like this, it's, beautiful."

Zero found himself muttering this as he kissed up Kaname's neck, rocking into his compliant body sharply. A moan met his ears, and Kaname whispered with a groan following his every word. "Well then, just call me Lestat."

Zero groaned. He moved Kaname on his side and began to javalin his hips into the other's. His cock grew larger as the tengu's inner walls gripped and squeezed at his dick. He threw his head back and moaned. Hands gripping and groping at the thick hips of the one under him Zero threw his back into fucking into Kaname's sopping wet crevice.

Their bodies danced in unison. Zero's chest was flushed against Kaname's back, he grabbed his shoulders and snapped their hips together with grunting moans escaping the silver haired fox. They rolled over, he could feel Kaname's hands grabbing at his back as he was trapped between the other's legs once more. Zero's thrusts picking up the pace  he gripped Kaname's hips and lifted them up. He began to pound into him ruthlessly. "Then that makes me Louis no?" he responded in a whisper, shuddering in pleasure when Kaname's pussy clenched around him so tight he felt as if his cock was going to burn away. "If that's the case, then don't worry my dear Lestat, I'll fuck you better than any feeling of blood could give such an illusion as being fucked into the floor of the universe" he said this as the heat grew in intensity and he began to slam into Kaname with a vigor.

 

He saw Kaname lean up and over into his ear whispering in a shuddering breath, "Be that blood then yes? Fuck me into the ground..."

Holding back a moan he pulled Kaname's ass up and fervently began to fuck him into the mattress. The brunette beneath him let out a loud scream, the sounds of their moans joining the chorus of the bar. Once again flipping him over he set Kaname in his lap, bouncing him with a groan. "Such good fucking pussy baby..."  Zero breathed with a gasp. The brown haired male wrapped his arms around his back. Zero felt the tengu's talon's scratch long rivers of blood down his back and the effect sent him over the edge. Pinning him back down onto the bed he smashed their hips together. The feeling of the tightening pussy walls around his dick were just too much. Zero howled in bliss and bit into Kaname's neck once he felt his release coming. Heels in the air Kaname's keening cry caused his knot to pop and he pushed it full force into the Uchiha. The headboard of the bed crashing into the wall and the bed snapping under the pressure of his jackhammer hard thrusts. Their echoing screams of extasy as Kaname bit into Zero's shoulder in return vibrated throughout the club.

 

The only thought on Zero's mind as they drifted off into slumber among the broken bed was, _Fuck....Yes...._

 


End file.
